Daegladi Sr.
Daegladi Sr., to a Sharptooth from The Land Before Time at least, is a very bizarre Theropod Dinosaur. Having endured a rough food crisis on his homeworld when his father was still alive and before all of the Dinosaurs became omnivores, Daegladi Sr. was subjected to being blamed for a food shortage by Rhiiblos in an attempt to kill off Daegladi Sr.'s unidentified Tyrannosaurid species unopposed. Using their mysterious attributes as evidence, Rhiiblos succeeded in killing off all but Daegladi Sr. himself, whom had went into exile to hide himself. Legitimately believing he had actually caused the food shortage himself, Daegladi Sr. ridiculed himself by the time and even after King Sage was born and found him. Having been scarred for life from his former life as a predatory animal, Daegladi Sr. only resorts to killing for food if it A: involves a feral Dinosaur specimen, and B: said feral is being hunted by a group of carnivores who are struggling against it. Daegladi Sr. often finds himself respected by the current generation of carnivores, but those who manage to earn Daegladi Sr.'s scorn simply see only his armor piercing glare; he needs not to roar to intimidate, just to glare down towards the much smaller predators who kill for reasons other than simple survival. Originating from an upcoming literature original work called "Chronicles of Paleus", he gets an early cameo appearance in a crossover fanfiction for "The Land Before Time". Appearance In regards to size, he is larger than any known species of Theropod Dinosaur; he stands 35.1 ft/10.70 m tall, he is 108 ft/32.92 m long, and he weighs 38.48 t/38475 kg. As a result, this makes him the largest Theropod in any of Shiramu-Kuromu works. Emperius, who is otherwise the largest Dinosaur, is too much of a Chimeric mutant to classify as any existing family of Dinosaurs. Personality Daegladi Sr., if not for his son, would've isolated himself for the rest of his life for what he legitimately believes were his own sins, when in reality Rhiiblos had used him as a scapegoat to get away with his plans unnoticed. Daegladi Sr. is a very unusual Theropod Dinosaur in media. In popular media, it is often popular to have large Theropods depicted as letting loose a loud, booming roar; Daegladi Sr. refuses to actually roar in such a way. There is apparently a very good reason for this, as his voice sounds like he's speaking in a normal tone, but he is actually whispering whenever he speaks. This implies a roar from Daegladi Sr. could result in a very powerful, destructive sound to those within range. Rumor has it that his roar is strong enough to lay entire landscapes to waste, which is why he never roars in the first place. Daegladi Sr., in the past, was a full fledged hunter of a Carnivore since back in his youth and early adulthood, the various magic based methods of ensuring the carnivore species had food before the final solution being all of the animals becoming omnivores, Daegladi Sr. had to kill other animals for food to simply survive or otherwise starve. Due to Rhiiblos' actions, Daegladi Sr., by the present, is shown with a self-loathing attitude towards himself which confuses certain characters around him. In the Land Before Time crossover, he genuinely confuses every character who sees him due to his unusual behavior for what they would otherwise see as a massive type of Sharptooth. In the crossover, he is the only Dinosaur character to have positive interactions with all of the Dinosaur types present. Category:Gentle Giants Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Adult Heroes Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Predators Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:False Antagonist Category:Forgivers Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes by Type Category:Good Ruler Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Literature Heroes